girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-10-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Plans for the throne, eh? Would that be the British throne, or the Skifandrian one? Either way, I'm having trouble parsing this as service to Albia. The "literally unthinkable" opposition to Albia seems, umm, perhaps not altogether unthinkable. But, Trelawney was in cahoots with Moonbark with respect to Gil; does that make her part of Team Ariadne? ➤ I'm also having trouble understanding how her partly-destroyed hairdo stays upright! ➤ "Now this will make light work." From her reaction, he meant it as a joke. But I don't get it. Bkharvey (talk) 04:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC) : "Many hands make light work". She's got two extra. And yeah, at this point, unless Albia is letting all this happen for some reason, I'd have to say that Gil's comment about her control is wildly overstated. I wouldn't be surprised if the Foglioes have forgotten that they had him say it. As for Ms. Thorpe, my guess is that she is indeed working to distract Gil, but on her own initiative or under orders from Albia, rather than being part of this group. If only because she must have met Albia in person some time or other, and had her mind scanned. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:46, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh. Groan. Thank you. I had totally forgotten both the saying and her strange anatomy. (I wonder if it's deliberate that her extra arms are very hard to see in today's installment!) ➤ :: The idea that the Foglios have forgotten something as distinctive as what Gil said seems almost frightening to me, because it means we are more obsessive about GG than they are! And their kids, too, whom I'd expect to know every last detail. Bkharvey (talk) 10:35, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: The main issue is that people keep reading too much into some things. A lot of the stuff is there for humor or emphasis, and not so that readers will speculate about it for years. Gil's statement was almost certainly not meant to be taken this seriously. 1) He was lying at the time (he claimed he had "seen these things with his own eyes", to underline his story of being a pirate. As far as we know, Klaus only ever let him travel to Paris, and Gil certainly doesn't look like he's ever been in England before. He was also suprised by Albia's appearance). 2) Gil was being overly emphatic in his defense of the Empire, because it was part of his game to trick Zola into giving him information about her plan. Accuracy wasn't his primary concern at the time. 3) "Going against her is unthinkable" is a very vague phrase that could apply to any absolute ruler. If he had meant that Albia used mind-control on his subjects, his statement would have been more specific (mind-control is a well described thing in GG, and obviously considered very serious business. Look how Gil talks about the wasps, with absolute disgust. Why would he be so vague and casual when talking about british mind-control?). This is just an example of speculation going a bit too wild. Like the whole "the wasp-eater is dead" theory. Albia *is* a very controlling queen, but her means are less direct. She doesn't dig in people's heads. She terrifies and manipulates. MasakoRei (talk) 12:35, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Interesting. I don't disagree, but it didn't occur to me that Gil was being strategic in that conversation with Zola, apart from wanting not to let her know he's the son of the Baron. I think of Tarvek as the one who's always thinking three moves ahead, and Gil as the one who just follows his nose (figuratively). Bkharvey (talk) 14:33, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I see. I'm not going to argue point by point why Gil is a great strategist and a very good liar, because I'd be here all night. But he is. I don't think he could be the ruler of an Empire otherwise, especially an Empire assaulted from all sides. He does prefer to throw himself at problems than to be sneaky, but he's perfectly capable of playing a role and outsmarting people if the need arises. MasakoRei (talk) 18:58, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: On us being more obsessive: The professors spend hours on each page, creating it. They probably don't spend as much time reading the old pages to find new patterns and references as we do. Argadi (talk) 19:13, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. Do we believe she really killed Violetta? When that question first came up, someone commented that they wouldn't put it past the Foglios, and I agree with that as a general principle, but I think if it were really true about Violetta we would have seen Zeetha's crew find the body by now. Bkharvey (talk) 11:08, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: The chances of Violetta dying off screen are 0%. MasakoRei (talk) 12:35, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::Maxim - possibly by smell - said went together. Steelgarter did not say she disposed of the body. Very likely Violetta is in the room. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:55, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Sorry to be dense, but do you mean "in the room" metaphorically, as "not dead," or do you mean "still in Zeetha's room," or do you mean "at the Museum with Steelgarter"? Bkharvey (talk) 21:37, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::If the Jägers can't find her in the Dome and they think she and Steelgarter moved off together and Steelgarter didn't mention dumping her body ... I don't think she's dead and she is now in the museum overhearing the conversation. --Fred1740 (talk) 22:38, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I hope you're right! If so, she'll be able to report on the Skifander conspiracy, the possibly-separate "plans for the throne" conspiracy, and the probably-separate mystery maybe-octopus-person "great work." (But, that reminds me, does Agatha know about the erased boards yet? How did she and Tarvek let themselves be diverted from visiting that lab? It's another thing that needs reporting.) Bkharvey (talk) 00:25, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :: P.P.S. Ardbeg is a single-malt Scotch. Bkharvey (talk) 11:09, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: And a very good one at that. MasakoRei (talk) 12:35, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Not so very important, but perhaps interesting to note: Steelgarter is wrong when she says Violetta "deduced everything." In fact she deduced only that Steelgarter was interested only in Zeetha, and Steelgarter herself told Violetta the rest of the story. Maybe the Foglios forgot, or maybe Steelgarter forgot -- or maybe she doesn't want to admit to Moonbark that she was so reckless. (Of course she intended to kill Violetta, so I guess it didn't seem so reckless to her.) ➤ Also, "I leave for two days and you trash the place." When we first met Steelgarter, it seemed as if she lived in the Society dome, but apparently not. (And, by the way, this means Trelawney and Gil had to take a sub on their mini-walkabout.) That makes Steelgarter's conversation with Mystery Eye Person a little harder to understand. ➤ Are we going to see pictures of Experiment #2's costume? Bkharvey (talk) 06:21, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :Gil and Trelawney didn't necessarily need to take a sub; Steelgarter and Bonny docked the one they stole in a large public dome that could have been the same one that houses the Collection. --Geoduck42 (talk) 10:54, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! I'm an idiot. I forgot that Gil and Trelawney didn't start their trip in the Society dome, because he was in a lab and I jumped from "lab" to "Society." Bkharvey (talk) 16:15, October 20, 2018 (UTC) By the way, how does Steelgarter know so much about Skifander warrior customs? ("And, true to form, retains almost nothing...") Supposedly, there has been no communication with Skifander since more than a (non-immortal) lifetime ago with the two exceptions of Zeetha and Klaus (carrying infant Gil), neither of whom talks to Steelgarter. Bkharvey (talk) 19:41, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :Lucrezia - the Other - knew about Skifander as she sent Klaus there. Likely, there is a connection here. --Fred1740 (talk) 23:35, October 20, 2018 (UTC) A question about the art technique: The lines between frames that are normally horizontal are slanty here, making trapezoidal panels. Is that (a) for no particular reason, (b) to accommodate Steelgarter's huge soliloquy in panel 5 while also zooming in on Moonbark in the last panel, or © following a convention I don't know about the passage of time or something? Bkharvey (talk) 00:03, October 21, 2018 (UTC) "Best to keep them distracted." Did Moonbark open that Egyptian monster-holder on purpose to help distract Gil? Bkharvey (talk) 01:05, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Technical problem The last couple of days, several paragraphs in these forum pages have been decorated with . This coincides with me getting a new computer. I'm wondering if it's something my browser is doing; I do zoom the pages when I read them, but heretofore that's only changed my view, not the text itself. Has something like this ever been seen before? Bkharvey (talk) 00:30, October 20, 2018 (UTC) : I've only seen it this week, and I've been traveling so I haven't taken the time to figure out which edits are responsible. Argadi (talk) 19:13, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :: Hmm, that zoompage text doesn't appear when I do "view source" on the finished page, but only when I view-source the editor itself. That's weird. Bkharvey (talk) 01:17, October 22, 2018 (UTC)